


[B'TX]极光

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [4]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原作向, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: ——如果世界上有神的话，他一定在你的心中。
Series: 钢铁之道 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]极光

“华梨姐姐，下雪啦！”

男孩跑到她面前端正地站好，雪粒细密地布满他棕褐色的头发，发梢翘起可爱的弧度。

她露出一个温柔的笑容，抬手为他掸了掸乱发。

“帮我把大家叫进来好吗？该是祷告的时候了。”

“是！”

男孩欢快地跑出教堂，远远传来他呼朋引伴的声音。

她走到门边向外望去。天空降下莹白的雪花，缓慢飘落在黄沙覆盖的土地上，像是被吸收了生命，一触便消失无踪。

冬季悄然降临，夹杂着雪粒的风改变了方向，她的目光随之飘到了很远，仿佛透过愈发厚重的夜幕，看到了过去的影像。

那似乎，也是个下着雪的冬天吧？

她去到一个陌生而冰冷的、钢铁铸造的大房子里，姐姐在离她很近又很远的地方与大人物争执，突然耳边响起了刺耳的尖叫声，混乱中姐姐把她丢到了房子外头。外头的光很亮，可她的眼睛什么都看不见。

再也看不见，感觉不到一切。

她有些惊讶，曾经遗失多年的记忆竟已恢复得这样完整，当时的画面，当时的声音，甚至清晰地忆起了当时在那个封闭又黑暗的房子里面对怪物的恐惧，姐姐被打倒在地流下了鲜红的血液，以及那之后茫然一片的空白。

然后怪物消失了，恐惧消失了，大人物消失了，姐姐也消失了。

只有那漫天的雪花，结成银装素裹的纯色世界，有着一头温暖金发的男人站在世界中心，成为唯一鲜亮的色彩。

他伸出手，说：「华梨？」

她看着那只手，很久很久，直到它浅薄的轮廓逐渐明晰。

就像后来无数次那样，她回道：

「是的，凤大人。」

“是的，凤大人。”

喉头间的颤动将她惊醒，现实的光景重新回到她眼中。

她自过去收回目光，落在教堂外站成两排、高矮不一的孩子们身上。

他们驻足在台阶那边，抬头看着她，宁静而祥和，犹如自地狱挣脱后面对拯救者的敬仰，带着一丝无措。

“华梨姐姐，我们回来了。今天为我们弹琴好吗？”

褐发男孩犹豫着期盼地问她，她有一瞬间的愣神，然后笑起来。

“好啊。”

她这么回答。

教堂的大门缓慢合上，隔绝了外头愈见猛烈的风雪。

一架留加旺从墙角安静地走到门边，卧下，血红的机械眼睛流动着微光。它注视端坐在椅子上轻诵诗篇的孩子们，而后越过他们，将视线投注在巨大管风琴前那道纤细的背影上。

看着她，什么也不想，什么也不做，只是看着，前所未有的安宁。

战争的脚步已然从这片土地远去，士兵们放下武器脱去军装，那一瞬间深重如浓雾的茫然侵袭了他们，作为战争机器的B'T们更是不知如何是好，它们有的失去了主人，有的继续陪伴在主人身边。

幸存者们站在狼藉的大地之上，触目所及布满了破败的残骸与冰冷的尸体。

他们看着彼此，直到第一个人离开了那里。

坚固的牢笼早已产生缝隙，开始分崩离析，高宫铁兵只不过给予了最后也是最沉重的一击。

皇国覆灭了。

当他们真正意识到长久以来赖以生存的信仰不复存在时，他们已经在探索未来的道路上迈出了步伐。越来越多人离开机械皇国，去向外面更大更远的世界。

它早就失去了它的主人，比起那些有幸得以与主人相依为命的B'T们，它对未来有着更多的茫然和恐惧。

所以它只能不断前进，即便根本不知道前路何在。

直到它在苍茫的地平线上看到了南之灵将的教堂，女孩站在空地上对它招手。

于是它就留了下来。

所以她并不是它的主人，她甚至不知道它的名字。

它的主人死去了，它也不再需要名字。

没有名字的它留在了曾经归属南之灵将的教堂里，看着她每天带着孩子们唱诗读书游戏，夜深人静的时候，她会坐在教堂的屋顶上遥望星空，它就陪在她身边，和她一起等待那些回不来的人。

这样的日子已经过了很久，一年，两年，或者更久，它早已关闭了自己的大部分系统，时间流逝对它来说并没有切实的感受。

机械皇国的覆灭对于整个世界造成了巨大的震荡，失去了皇帝和代言人的这片土地就像是一块散发着香气的奶酪，诱惑着越来越多人来分割争夺它。

同样的，外界那陌生的又似带着别样美好的气息，也吸引着被皇国禁锢了五百年的灵魂。

在这没有计数的时间里，它目睹孩子们来来去去，走走留留，最终越变越少。

它听到她在叹息。

除了叹息，她别无办法。

在无意识的叹息中，手指按住了相临的两个琴键，刺耳的声音在教堂中回响，震颤着空气里的每个分子。

她的背影僵了很久，孩子们停下唱诵凝视着她。

缓慢地回过身，她露出一个带着歉意的微笑：“对不起呢，我似乎又弹错了。”

褐发男孩站起来，高声说道：“华梨姐姐，你弹得真好，和凤大人弹得一样好！”

其他孩子也都捧场地鼓起掌来。

她的肩膀颤动着，努力维持着笑容，三秒后，她背对着他们捂住了眼睛。

泪水透过指缝滴落在琴键上，她深吸一口气，继续弹奏起来。

轻柔的诗篇复又在背后响起，就像来自天堂的呓语。

微风吹拂的地方，铺开了嫩绿的草地，广阔如同原野，接壤天地无垠的边际，草原上生出了七彩的鲜花，太阳东升西落，当天鹅绒般的夜幕垂降，一双无形的手洒下了纯白的雪花，一转眼，草原变成了冰雪的世界。

一串小小的脚印绵延到大地尽头，孩童清脆的声音响起，他喊道：“光！上帝的光！”

她揉揉眼睛回过头。透过朦胧的雾气，她看到褐发男孩趴在窗台上，指着窗外的天空，赞叹地惊呼。

“华梨姐姐，是光！好漂亮的光！那一定是上帝创造的奇迹！是吗是吗？”

她起身走到他身边，孩子们簇拥过去。

他们随即也发出了赞叹的惊呼，因为窗外的奇迹太过迷人。

寒风和大雪不知何时已经停歇，或远或近的半空中降下了会发光的绚丽丝带，飘动摇曳，几乎能听到那远方传来了天堂的颂歌。

啊，那一定是神的光芒，神的奇迹！

这时候，一个机械合成的声音冰冷地说道：“那是极光，由于太阳粒子流轰击高层大气气体使其激发或电离的彩色发光现象，在高纬度地区常见得很。”

它就像是教科书那样古板而无趣，猛烈地冲击着孩子们脑海中美丽的幻想。

她露出一个明媚的笑容，尽管眼角残留着泪痕，这笑容依然不逊于窗外绮丽的极光，轻柔地抹去了孩子们刚冒头的失望。

“是的，那是极光，但只要你相信，那也就是神迹。”

孩子们满足地笑了起来。

夜深之后，他们带着微笑安然入眠。梦中，他们身披上帝赐予的极光，在雪地上尽情地玩耍。

第二天，白色占领了整个世界。孩子们吃完早饭欢呼着奔出教堂，它慢悠悠地跟在他们身后，不远不近地留意着她。

她站在大门前，呼出一团白色的雾气，笑得很舒心。

它突然觉得这样的生活很美好，尽管主人再也不会呼唤它的名字和它并肩战斗，但这样安详的晚年对于它来说，也不错。

未来很遥远，它其实不需要想太多，像朋友那样陪伴在她身边，作为保镖守护这个教堂，意义渺小又深远。

不过它也知道这样的日子不会持续太久，皇国就像一只被打破的瓦罐，不可能永远让那些碎片散落一地无人收拾。

于是在雪化的那天，不速之客来了。

在它看来虽然同样是钢铁铸造，但比自己落后至少一个光年的飞行器，轰鸣着降落在教堂边的空地上，搅乱了世外的安宁。

一些人类陆陆续续走下来。为首的男人看到它立刻绷紧了全身的肌肉，好像它下一秒就会打断他的脖子。

它“哼”了一声，转身用屁股面对他。

“喂，这只留加旺也太嚣张了！看我不教训你一顿！”

它不屑同昔日敌人一般见识，仰头迈着高贵的步伐走进教堂。

她迎着它走了出来。

“高宫铁兵？还有这位是……高宫钢太郎教授吧？”

“是的。华梨小姐，初次见面，我是高宫钢太郎。冒昧前来打扰了。”

它关上听觉系统，趴到墙角，假装自己可以像个人类一样睡觉。

教堂外的谈话它无需关注也知道是怎么回事，已经有好几个国家率先宣布了对机械皇国广大土地的占有权，高宫兄弟不过是又一波劝服原住民开放的说客罢了。

它不喜欢他们，他们的到来毁灭了机械皇国，毁灭了它原本的生活，如今又要打破它好不容易得来的安宁。

晚上，她安顿下孩子们，又爬到了教堂的屋顶上。

它无声地落在她身边，立刻感觉到她的手放到它的大脑袋上。

“我不是宠物。”

“我知道。”

她笑着说，顺手拍了拍。

“……你决定离开了吗？”

“不，高宫教授打算在这里建立一个正规的收容院，他来征求我的意见，我告诉他我愿意留下来。”

“留下来继续做保姆吗？女孩子应该有丰富多彩的人生，别给南之灵将守活寡了，你应该投入一场热恋开始新生活，我看高宫家的哥哥就挺不错。”

她哭笑不得，重重捶了它一下。它听到自己的脑壳发出“嗡”的一声响。

“我和凤大人不是那种关系！这些乱七八糟的东西都是谁教给你的？”

“我的主人。”

“他一定是个奇怪的人。”

它似乎陷入了久远的回忆，变得沉默起来。

她也不再言语。

夜已经很深了，远方的天空浮现出朦胧的光影，极光再次降临大地。她看向那里，轻声说：“我听说极光是神明的足迹，他们来到世间带走死者的灵魂。”

“带走死者的灵魂，留下灾厄和苦难，不是什么好东西。”

“别这么说，那可是上帝的奇迹呢，凤大人从前就是这么告诉我的。”

它又沉默了一会儿，说：“他们回不来的，无论是你的凤大人还是你姐姐，他们就和我的主人一样，到现在还没回来就是永远都回不来了。”

她僵硬了一瞬间，抬手将长发掠到耳后：“不论他们会不会回来，我都会等下去，只要心中仍然抱有希望，就一定会出现奇迹，我相信。”

它仔细看着她，将这张闪着泪光的坚毅面容深深记下。即便多年之后，它的记忆系统出现了故障，这个画面也未曾有分毫消褪。

远处的极光送来了另一个世界的乐章，它切断视觉系统，想象着自己和大自然融为一体。

她拍抚着它的身躯，缓慢平和地吟诵起连接天国的诗篇。

神明自天边漫步而过，你未曾留意到他轻柔的脚步。

褪去的霓裳摇曳于沉墨的星空，往生的歌谣回荡于世界尽头。

他应你的呼唤而来，他看到了你心中希望的光芒。


End file.
